Endless
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: There isn't a silver lining to an endless thunderstorm.


**Endless**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**AN**: BEATER 2: Find a pairing close to your Keeper's heart... Then tear it to shreds. Write a fic in which this pairing breaks up. Sink that ship.

**Keepers Favourite Pairing:** Sirius/OC

**Prompts**: Every cloud has a silver lining. and "Let's go somewhere a bit less dull."

* * *

Callie Keegan was strategising. She was sat high above the Quidditch Pitch in the tallest stand eavesdropping on the Gryffindor's Quidditch practice. James Potter might have been a great Quidditch player, but the practices he ran were less than discrete. He charmed the stadium so everyone on his team could hear him. The only disadvantage, or rather an advantage in Callie's case, was that anyone inside the stadium could hear his plans.

She lay quietly on the ground of the highest stand with her notepad, making notes every so often on what was happening, but mostly doodling and trying to keep the rain off her notes. She didn't just come up here to snoop on the other teams. Callie used her time developing her Quidditch plans to think over pretty much everything else too.

Her brother, Liam was getting married over the Christmas Holidays, which meant she had to go home to the chaos that was her family. Liam, Callie and her sister, Katie lived with their Aunt, Uncle and five other kids, namely their cousins, so the house was always full to the brim and crazy. There was never a moments peace or quiet and Christmas topped with a wedding was too much to cope with, considering how many people were going to be in the house. Grandparents, relatives, other halves.

"Fucking hell, Ben, get your shit together," James shouted across the pitch, "If you carry on at that rate, we won't even beat Hufflepuff, let alone Ravenclaw and their know-it-all captain."

Callie grinned at the reference to her, none of the teams knew she eavesdropped on them, not even the sneakiest team, the Slytherins. Even James who'd she'd known as a friend for roughly about a year now didn't know.

"Screw you, Potter," he retorted.

She chuckled to herself and pulled her pencil out from behind her ear, making another note on her pad.

_Walker and Potter have an awful sex life._

Callie took a moment to sneak a peak down at the pitch where the Gryffindors had just touched down, marking the dismal end of their practice. The seven players were fast becoming red blurs so she tucked her notepad away and rushed down the wooden stairs of the stand to get away before the Lions could shower and get changed. One of her cousins, Jack Keegan, was on the Gryffindor team and he would recognise her instantly if he saw her.

The blonde hair and bright blue converse wasn't the most inconspicuous appearance.

Callie hurried up towards the castle and ducked inside, shaking the excess water off her clothes and taking a quick look around for the caretaker, just in case. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist making her jump.

"Cheating again, Keegan?" A voice asked with a slight hint of a smirk.

"I've told you before," Callie muttered, turning to her captor, "It's not cheating; it's being smart."

Sirius Black pulled her close to him with a grin and kissed her forehead, "It's sneaky, Slytherin almost."

Callie pushed him to arms length and raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes. The entrance hall was empty, there wasn't a single student in sight and she just wanted to change into some dry clothes, "Let's go somewhere a bit less dull."

Her hand slipped into his and they headed towards the shortcut up to the Ravenclaw Tower behind the the Portrait of Morgana on the first floor. Sirius put his arm around her waist and Callie shifted slightly. She had yet to ask him to come as a plus one to the wedding. They'd been together for almost a year now, but Callie was nervous for about twenty-thousand different reasons. Her family being so full on, her older brother being a Slytherin and the fact that she'd known Sirius to be someone who didn't retain a relationship well.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Callie was nervous that their relationship was near collapse even though it wasn't.

She was about to open her mouth when Sirius spoke up, "You know, when you said less dull?"

"Ravenclaw's aren't dull," Callie retorted quickly, making him frown in disbelief at her tone, "Sorry look, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Callie rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "My brother's getting married and I need a plus one."

All the words tumbled out in one big clump and she made herself stare at the floor, heat rising in her cheeks. Why was this so hard for her?

"Wow you looked like you really had to force yourself to say that there," Sirius said grimly.

Her head snapped up, "What. No."

"You'd think after a year together, you would be happy to ask something like that," he interrupted, suddenly letting go of her and moving away.

Callie froze, her brain ceasing to function properly. This couldn't have gone any worse and she literally could not think of anything to stay. She'd been building her anxiety up and up, waiting for the right time to broach the subject and fucked up right at the very last second.

"Sirius," she managed to croak, but so quietly Sirius didn't hear.

"I thought this was so good, but you can't even ask me to a wedding. Did you think I was going to bail? Did you think I was going to run off and leave you after being with you for a whole bloody year? You must think I'm a real jerk."

Callie shook her head, but his dark grey eyes didn't seem to register it and she could swear Sirius seemed to be biting back something. Had he overreacted? Had she fucked up? God, she'd really screwed it up. All because she'd wound herself up so much and said the wrong thing and given Sirius the wrong idea. Maybe the she shouldn't have offered, her family would have been a nightmare anyway.

Callie had to fix this quickly and now, "Look, Sirius. I didn't –"

Her heart plummeted.

He was gone.

_They say that every cloud has a silver lining, _

_but I ripped it off at first chance._

_I'd created __a endless thunderstorm,_

___and it's name is Sirius Black._


End file.
